Covers Compilations
As a keen connoisseur of cover versions, Peel cast his net widely for unusual takes of songs originally recorded by other performers. One reliable source of such material was various artists (v/a) covers compilations, which offered themed collections for the DJ to explore. Favourite albums included the Imaginary tribute series from the Manchester label of the same name, which inspired an outbreak of similar indie anthologies in the late 80s and early 90s, while the first 'Exotic Beatles' CD focused on radically different interpretations of tunes by the Fab Four. He later took huge delight in the Trikont label’s four-volume 'La Paloma' series, featuring nothing but recordings of the popular nineteenth-century Spanish song by different artists.Written in the 1850s by Spanish composer Sebastián Iradier (later Yradier), 'La Palona' is one of the most-recorded songs in the history of music.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Paloma The first known release, by Cornet Duet, dates back to 1894.https://secondhandsongs.com/work/22235 Listeners responded with Festive Fifty places for 'Superstar' (originally by the Carpenters) by tribute-album regulars Sonic Youth and the Fall cover of 'Legend Of Xanadu' (Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Titch), from the collections 'If I Were A Carpenter' and 'Ruby Trax', respectively.'Legend Of Xanadu' was voted #5 in the 1992 Festive Fifty; 'Superstar' reached #47 in the 1994 Festive Fifty. The list below features known plays by Peel of v/a covers compilations, released on that basis and therefore excluding multi-artist albums that happened to contain covers alone because none of the performers wrote original material. It also ignores any releases featuring a single musician claiming to be multiple artists, such as the 'Hybrid Kids' album of Morgan Fisher. Releases should feature only covers, making ineligible the many seasonal compilations that also included original songs. Plays (The following list of v/a covers compilations is chronological, in order of first known play by Peel. Please add more information if known.) 1980s (LP - Beyond The Wildwood - A Tribute To Syd Barrett) Imaginary ILLUSION 001 *03 June 1987: Mock Turtles: No Good Trying *09 June 1987: SS-20: Arnold Layne (LP - Christmas Soul Special) QAG *25 December 1987: Wilson Pickett: Jingle Bells (LP - Sgt. Pepper Knew My Father) NME *09 February 1988: Fall: A Day In The Life *09 February 1988: Sonic Youth: Within You Without You *09 February 1988: Wedding Present: Getting Better *09 February 1988: Triffids: Good Morning Good Morning *10 February 1988: Fall: A Day In The Life *12 February 1988 (BFBS): Wedding Present: Getting Better *12 February 1988 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Within You, Without You *19 February 1988 (BFBS): Fall: A Day In The Life *29 February 1988: Sonic Youth: Within You Without You *19 December 1988: Fall: A Day In The Life *13 July 1991: Sonic Youth: Within You, Without You *13 July 1991: Wedding Present: It's Getting Better *14 July 1991: Fall: A Day In The Life *10 August 1992 (BFBS): Fall: A Day in the Life *02 December 1998: Fall: A Day In The Life *18 March 2003: Fall: A Day In The Life (LP-A Tribute To Andy Warhol) Crazy Mannequin *15 April 1988 (BFBS): Twiggy & The Aliens: There She Goes Again (LP / CD - Fast 'n' Bulbous: A Tribute to Captain Beefheart) Imaginary ILLUSION 002 *18 May 1988: Sonic Youth: Electricity *18 May 1988: Primevals: China Pig *31 May 1988 (Radio Bremen): Sonic Youth: Electricity *07 June 1988: Primevals: China Pig *13 July 1991: Sonic Youth: Electricity *31 July 1992: Sonic Youth: Electricity *23 July 1993: Sonic Youth: Electricity *01 August 1993 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Electricity (LP / CD - Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash) Red Rhino * 09 August 1988: Peter Shelley: Straight 'A's In Love * 09 August 1988: Cathal Coughlan: Ring Of Fire * 10 August 1988: Tracey And Melissa Beehive: Five Feet High And Risin' * 15 August 1988: Mekons: Folsom Prison Blues * 16 August 1988: Marc Almond: Man In Black * 16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): David McComb: Country Boy * 30 August 1988: David McComb: Country Boy (LP / cassette / CD - The Melting Plot) SST *17 April 1989: Sonic Youth: I Am Right *18 April 1989: Algebra Suicide: Tales Of Brave Ulysees *21 April 1989 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: I Am Right (LP / CD - Shangri-La - A Tribute To The Kinks) Imaginary ILLUSION 003 *15 May 1989: Thanes: Who'll Be In The Next Line *22 May 1989: Cataran: Days *26 May 1989 (BFBS): Thanes: Who'll Be The Next In Line *31 May 1989: Wolfhounds: I'm Not Like Everybody Else (LP / CD - Time Between - A Tribute To The Byrds) Imaginary ILLUSION 004 *06 June 1989: Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better *15 June 1989: Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better *07 July 1991: Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better (LP / CD - The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young) Caroline *07 August 1989: Dinosaur Jr.: Lotta Love *Early August 1989 (BBC World Service): Pixies: Winterlong *08 August 1989: Pixies: Winterlong *09 August 1989: Sonic Youth: Computer Age *10 August 1989: Flaming Lips: After the Goldrush *15 August 1989: Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Helpless *19 August 1989 (BFBS): Pixies: Winterlong *26 August 1989 (BFBS): Dinosaur Jr.: Lotta Love *31 August 1989: Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Helpless *02 September 1989 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Computer Age *02 September 1989 (BFBS): Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Helpless *02 September 1989 (BFBS): Loop: Cinnamon Girl *02 September 1989 (BFBS): Soul Asylum: Barstool Blues *03 November 1991: Dinosaur Jr.: Lotta Love *24 November 1991: Pixies: Winterlong 1990 (LP / CD - Stoned Again - A Tribute To The Stones) Imaginary ILLUSION 006 *01 February 1990: Inspiral Carpets: Gimme Shelter *08 February 1990: Family Cat: Rocks Off *24 February 1990 (BFBS): Inspiral Carpets: Gimme Shelter *03 March 1990 (BFBS): Family Cat: Rocks Off *13 July 1991: Family Cat: Rocks Off (2xLP / CD - Every Band Has A Shonen Knife Who Loves Them) Giant *28 March 1990: Sonic Youth: Burning Farm *29 March 1990: Sonic Youth: Burning Farm *12 May 1990 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Burning Farm *27 January 1991: Babes In Toyland: Watching Girl *16 February 1991 (BFBS): Babes In Toyland: Watching Girl *07 September 1991: Babes In Toyland: Watching Girl (2xLP / 2xCD - The Last Temptation Of Elvis) NME *04 April 1990: Jesus And Mary Chain: Guitar Man *04 April 1990: Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole *04 April 1990: Vivian Stanshall & Big Boys: (There's) No Room To Rhumba In A Sports Car *05 April 1990: Cramps: Jailhouse Rock *12 April 1990: Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole *30 April 1990: Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole *12 May 1990 (BFBS): Cath Carroll & Steve Albini: King Creole *12 May 1990 (BFBS): Jesus And Mary Chain: Guitar Man *19 May 1990 (BFBS): Viv Stanshall & The Big Boys: (There's) No Room To Rhumba In A Sports Car *19 May 1990 (BFBS): Pop Will Eat Itself: Rock-A-Hula Baby (LP / CD - Alvin Lives (In Leeds)) Midnight Music *17 April 1990: Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) *18 April 1990: Cud: Bohemian Rhapsody *24 April 1990: Siddeleys: Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes) *25 April 1990: Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) *09 May 1990: Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) *24 May 1990: Lush: Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep *26 May 1990 (BFBS): Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) *26 May 1990 (BFBS): Siddeleys: Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes) *22 August 1990: Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) *14 July 1991: Popguns: Bye Bye Baby (LP / CD ‎– !!!Here Ain't The Sonics!!!) Popllama, Estrus Records *25 April 1990: Surf Trio: Strychnine *26 May 1990 (BFBS): Surf Trio: Strychnine *26 May 1990 (BFBS): Thee Headcoats: You've Got Your Head On Backwards *29 May 1990: Surf Trio: Strychnine *09 June 1990 (BFBS): Screaming Trees: Psycho (LP / CD - If 6 Was 9 - A Tribute To Jimi Hendrix) Imaginary ILLUSION 008 *08 May 1990: Shamen: Purple Haze *29 May 1990: Shamen: Purple Haze (LP / CD - Smiles, Vibes & Harmony: A Tribute To Brian Wilson) Demilo *04 June 1990: Sonic Youth: I Know There's An Answer *18 June 1990: Sonic Youth: I Know There's An Answer (LP / CD - Heaven And Hell Vol 1 - A Tribute To Velvet Underground) Imaginary ILLUSION 016 *14 October 1990: Wedding Present: She's My Best Friend *14 October 1990: James: Sunday Morning *20 October 1990: Ride: European Son *20 October 1990: Nirvana: Here She Comes Now *03 November 1990 (BFBS): Ride: European Son *03 November 1990 (BFBS): Wedding Present: She's My Best Friend *03 November 1990 (BFBS): James: Sunday Morning *04 November 1990: Wedding Present: She's My Best Friend *29 December 1990: Wedding Present: She's My Best Friend *06 July 1991: Ride: European Son *07 July 1991: Wedding Present: She’s My Best Friend *13 July 1991: James: Sunday Morning (2xCD - Rubáiyát (Elektra's 40th Anniversary)) Elektra *03 November 1990 (BFBS): Happy Mondays: Tokoloshe Man *03 November 1990 (BFBS): Billy Bragg: Seven & Seven Is *03 November 1990 (BFBS): Pixies: Born In Chicago *10 November 1990: Billy Bragg: Seven & Seven Is *10 November 1990: Happy Mondays: Tokoloshe Man *06 July 1991: Happy Mondays: Tokoloshe Man *07 July 1991: Cure: Hello, I Love You *07 July 1991: Billy Bragg: Seven And Seven Is *07 July 1991: Pixies: Born In Chicago *14 July 1991: Sugarcubes: Motorcycle Mama 1991 (LP / CD - Rutles Highway Revisited) Shimmy Disc *26 January 1991: Galaxie 500: Cheese & Onions (LP / CD - Through The Looking Glass - 1966) Imaginary ILLUSION 023 *26 January 1991: Ride: Eight Miles High *26 January 1991: Levellers 5: Eleanor Rigby *26 January 1991: Family Cat: Bus Stop *09 February 1991 (BFBS): Ride: Eight Miles High *13 July 1991: Family Cat: Bus Stop *13 July 1991: Ride: Eight Miles High *13 July 1991: Levellers 5: Eleanor Rigby *14 July 1991: Barbel: Winchester Cathedral (CD, 2xLP - Where The Pyramid Meets The Eye - A Tribute To Roky Erickson) WEA *09 February 1991: Julian Cope: I Have Always Been Here Before *10 February 1991: Butthole Surfers: Earthquake *21 February 1991 (Radio Mafia): Butthole Surfers: Earthquake *23 February 1991 (BFBS): Jesus & Mary Chain: Reverberation (Doubt) *02 March 1991: Lou Ann Barton: Don't Slander Me *02 March 1991 (BFBS): Lou Ann Barton: Don't Slander Me *02 March 1991 (BFBS): Butthole Surfers: Earthquake *07 July 1991: Butthole Surfers: Earthquake *14 July 1991: Jesus & Mary Chain: Reverberation (Doubt) (CD - Out Of Time - The Very Best Of The Imaginary Tribute Series) Imaginary ILL CD 031 *07 July 1991: Shamen: Purple Haze *10 November 1991: Sonic Youth: Electricity (2xLP - I’m Your Fan: The Songs Of Leonard Cohen By…) EastWest *28 September 1991: Pixies: I Can't Forget *29 September 1991: James: So Long, Marianne (2x7" - Alice Cooper Tribute) Sub Pop *06 October 1991: Sonic Youth: Is It My Body *18 October 1991 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Is It My Body *19 October 1991: Sonic Youth: Is It My Body *Peel 002 (Radio Bremen): Sonic Youth: Is It My Body (LP / CD – The Clash Tribute: The Never Ending Story (Part 1)) Released Emotions *07 December 1991: Anhrefn: Bank Robber *22 December 1991: Anhrefn: Bank Robber 1992 (LP /CD - Heaven And Hell Vol 3 - A Tribute To The Velvet Underground) Imaginary ILLUSION 022 *18 January 1992: Swervedriver: Jesus *02 February 1992: Swervedriver: Jesus (LP / CD - Outlaw Blues) Imaginary ILLUSION 014 *09 May 1992: Thurston, Kim & Epic: Sitting On A Barbed Wire Fence *23 May 1992: Poster Children: Isis *24 May 1992 (BFBS): Thurston, Kim & Epic: Sitting On A Barbed Wire Fence (LP / CD - Fortune Cookie Prize) Simple Machines *16 May 1992: Superchunk: 'Nancy Sin *22 May 1992: Geek: Night Moves On The Catwalk *23 May 1992: Cannanes: Tribute *23 May 1992: Velocity Girl: Tales Of Brave Aphrodite *23 May 1992: Kim, Thurston + Epic: Black Candy *30 May 1992 (BFBS): Geek: Night Moves On The Catwalk (3xLP / 3xCD - Ruby Trax - The NME's Roaring Forty) NME *25 September 1992: Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu *26 September 1992: Wedding Present: Cumberland Gap *26 September 1992: Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu *26 September 1992: Jesus & Mary Chain: Little Red Rooster *02 October 1992: Fall: Legend Of Xanadu *03 October 1992: Ride: The Model *03 October 1992: Wedding Present: Cumberland Gap *03 October 1992: Jesus And Mary Chain: Little Red Rooster *05 October 1992 (BBC World Service): Billy Bragg: When Will I See You Again? *09 October 1992: Curve: I Feel Love *11 October 1992 (BFBS): Ride: The Model *11 October 1992 (BFBS): Billy Bragg: When Will I See You Again? *16 October 1992: Fall: Legend Of Xanadu *17 October 1992: Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu *23 October 1992: Fall: Legend Of Xanadu *01 January 1993: Fall: Legend Of Xanadu FF#5 *21 February 1993 (BFBS): Fall: Legend Of Xanadu *21 March 1993 (BFBS): Fall: The Legend Of Xanadu 1993 (CD - Masters Of Misery - Black Sabbath: An Earache Tribute) Toy's Factory * 20 March 1993: Fudge Tunnel: Changes * 27 March 1993: Pitch Shifter: N.I.B. * 08 May 1993: Pitch Shifter: N.I.B. (LP / CD - Outlaw Blues Volume Two - A Tribute To Bob Dylan) Imaginary *26 March 1993: PJ Harvey: Highway 61 Revisited *10 April 1993 (BFBS): PJ Harvey: Highway 61 Revisited (CD - Gimme Shelter) Food *26 March 1993: Tom Jones & New Model Army: Gimme Shelter *02 April 1993: Pop Will Eat Itself Vs Gary Clail Vs Ranking Roger Vs Mighty Diamonds Vs On U Sound System: Gimme Shelter *05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Voice Of The Beehive & Jimmy Somerville: Gimme Shelter *10 April 1993 (BFBS): Pop Will Eat Itself Vs Gary Clail Vs Ranking Roger Vs Mighty Diamonds Vs On U Sound System: Gimme Shelter (CD - The Exotic Beatles - Part One) Exotica *04 June 1993: Derek Enright MP: Eleanor Rigby in Latin *11 June 1993: Brian Sewell: Her Majesty *19 June 1993 (BFBS): Emi Bonilla Y Su Cuadro: Ella Te Quieres ('She Loves You') *19 June 1993: Emi Bonilla Y Su Cuadro: Ella Te Quieres ('She Loves You') *25 June 1993: Metropolitan Police Male Voice Choir: When I’m 64 *26 June 1993 (BFBS): Derek Enright M.P.: Eleanor Rigby *02 July 1993: Los Mustang: Please Please Me *09 July 1993: Derek Enright MP: Eleanor Rigby *10 July 1993: Balsara & His Singing Sitars: I Want To Hold Your Hand *17 July 1993 (BFBS): Brian Sewell: Her Majesty *24 July 1993 (BFBS): Balsara And His Singing Sitars: Let Me Hold Your Hand *24 July 1993 (BFBS): Quests: I'll Be Back (LP – Brum Brum) City To City *18 June 1993: Burning Buddhists: There Must Be Thousands *26 June 1993 (BFBS): Snout Int.: Come On Eileen (CD - The Pretty And The Vacant) Released Emotions *16 October 1993: Terry Edwards: Bodies 1994 (7" - Dumbrock Vol 5: Tommy (In Seven Minutes)) Vital Music *01 January 1994: Uncle Wiggly: It's A Boy *01 January 1994: Smack Dab: Amazing Journey *01 January 1994: Workdogs: Eyesight To The Blind *01 January 1994: Pig Pen: Christmas *01 January 1994: Lunachicks: Kraft Macaroni & Cheese Queen *01 January 1994: Artless: Fiddle About *01 January 1994: John S. Hall: Tommy Can You Hear Me *01 January 1994: Dave The Spazz: Smash The Mirror *01 January 1994: Iron Prostate: I'm Free *01 January 1994: Dogbowl: Tommy's Holiday Camp *01 January 1994: Alice Donut: We're Not Gonna Take It *01 January 1994: See Me Feel Me Orchestra: Listening To You/See Me, Feel Me (CD - If I Were A Carpenter) A&M *05 August 1994: Sonic Youth: Superstar *05 August 1994: Babes In Toyland: Calling Occupants Of Interplanetary Craft *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Superstar *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Babes In Toyland: Calling Occupants Of Interplanetary Craft *20 August 1994: Sonic Youth: Superstar *03 September 1994 (BFBS): Sonic Youth: Superstar *17 December 1994: Sonic Youth: Superstar FF#47 (3x10" - We're All Normal And We Want Our Freedom - A Tribute To Arthur Lee And Love) Alias *06 August 1994: Johnson: Dream *06 August 1994 (BFBS): Eggs: Willow Willow *06 August 1994 (BFBS): Smack Dab: Bummer In The Summer (2xLP / CD - Turban Renewal: A Tribute To Sam The Sham And The Pharaohs) Norton *12 August 1994: Homer Henderson: I Wish You Were Me *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Homer Henderson: I Wish You Were Me *30 September 1994: Phantom Surfers: Ring Them Bells *15 October 1994 (BFBS): Phantom Surfers: Ring Them Bells (10” - Think Link) Drink N Drive *13 August 1994 (BFBS): Man Or Astro-Man?: Deuces Wild *26 August 1994: Man Or Astro-Man?: Deuces Wild 1995-99 (LP / CD - Beat The Retreat - Songs By Richard Thompson) Capitol / EMI *20 January 1995: June Tabor: Genesis Hall *21 January 1995: Bob Mould: Turning Of The Tide *27 January 1995: Loudon Wainwright III & Shawn Colvin: A Heart Needs A Home *04 February 1995 (BFBS): Loudon Wainwright III & Shawn Colvin: A Heart Needs A Home (10” - Watch For Me Girl – A Tribute To DMZ) Wallabies *03 February 1995: Teengenerate: Mighty Idy *11 February 1995 (BFBS): Teengenerate: Mighty Idy (LP + 7” - Godz Is Not A Put-On) Lissy's *15 September 1995: Teenagers In Trouble: Radar Eyes (10” - Electronic Evocations: A Tribute To The Silver Apples) Enraptured *03 February 1996: Flow Chart: Lovefingers (LP / CD - Abbasalutely) Flying Nun *23 February 1996: Loves Ugly Children: Honey, Honey *02 March 1996 (BFBS): Superette: Knowing Me, Knowing You (CD - The Smiths Is Dead)) Les Inrockuptibles *16 November 1996: Billy Bragg: Never Had No One Ever *24 November 1996 (BBC World Service): Billy Bragg: Never Had No One Ever (CD - Violent World (A Tribute To The Misfits)) Caroline *26 January 1997: Bouncing Souls: Mommy, Can I Go Out And Kill Tonight (CD - A Tribute To Spacemen 3) Rocket Girl ‎ *05 May 1998: Mogwai: Honey *07 May 1998: Arab Strap: Revolution (CD – 21 Beggars Banquet) Beggars Banquet *26 August 1998: Bis: Stray Cat Blues *10 September 1998: Six By Seven: No Expectations 2000s (CD - A Tribute To The Ruts) Rejected *29 March 2000: Travis Cut: In A Rut (CD - La Paloma #4) Trikont *03 January 2001: Lorindo Almeida: La Paloma *10 January 2001: Mabibi Na Mabwana: La Paloma *11 January 2001: Liselotte Malkovsky: La Paloma *17 January 2001: Tau Moe Familly: La Paloma *18 January 2001 (Radio Eins): Liselotte Malkovsky: La Paloma (CD – La Paloma) Trikont *February 2001 (FSK): Charlie Parker: La Paloma *06 February 2001: Strangers: La Paloma *07 February 2001: Ferera & Paaluhi Hawaiian Instrumentalisten: Die Taube *08 February 2001: Meistersextett: La Paloma *15 February 2001: Garde Républicaine: La Paloma *21 February 2001: Charlie Parker Quartet: La Paloma (- [https://www.discogs.com/Various-La-Paloma-3/release/5433247 La Paloma #3) Trikont *03 April 2001: Robertino: La Paloma *10 April 2001: Eddie Peabody: La Paloma (CD - La Paloma #2) Trikont *17 July 2001: Babba Brooks & King Edwards Dr No: La Paloma *19 July 2001: Hank Snow: La Paloma (CD - Instant Karma 2002 - A Tribute To John Lennon) Uncut *01 October 2002: Robert Wyatt: Love (CD – Give The People What We Want: Songs Of The Kinks) Sub Pop *09 October 2001: Mudhoney: Who’ll Be Next In Line (LP, CD - Dynamite With A Laserbeam: Queen As Heard Through The Meat Grinder Of Three One G) 31G *23 April 2002: Tourettes Lautrec: Killer Queen *22 May 2002: Tourettes Lautrec: Killer Queen *06 June 2002 (BBC World Service): Tourettes Lautrec: Killer Queen (CD - Painted Black) tUMULt *08 January 2003: Mieskuoro Huutajat: Paint It Black *14 January 2003: Hrvatski: Paint It Black *16 January 2003: Troum: Paint It Black *21 January 2003: Circle: Paint It Black (2xCD - Everything Is Ending Here: A Tribute To Pavement) Homesleep *March 2003 (FSK): Appendix Out: Frontwards *12 March 2003: Appendix Out: Frontwards *13 March 2003: Saloon: Shoot The Singer *18 March 2003: Solex: Shady Lane *20 March 2003: Magoo: Perfume - V (2xCD - The Necessary Effect - Screamers Songs Interpreted) Xeroid *26 June 2003: Flux Information Sciences: Punish This Or Be Damned *17 July 2003: Teen Cthulhu: Violent World (CD – 25: Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before…) Rough Trade *01 October 2003: Detroit Cobras: Last Nite *01 October 2003: Belle & Sebastian: Final Day References Links *Wikipedia: List Of Tribute Albums *Covered in glory: the tribute albums that saved careers and changed lives (Guardian, 2018) Category:Compilations Category:Discography